


Merry Maids

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic: popcorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Maids

Daniel had the good sense to look at Jack suspiciously when he said he was going to stay and help Carter clean up. Teal'c merely nodded and clapped him on the shoulder before walking out the door. They were both smart, Teal'c just had more tact.  
  
Carter came back from the garage with the empty recycling bin in her hand. She looked around the room. Teal'c was hard to miss, making it obvious that she was alone in her house with Jack. Somehow, she managed not to look too panicked. Alcohol was good for that. Not that they were drunk, at least not completely, but Jack was certainly feeling slightly less inhibited than usual.  
  
"Why are you still here?"  
  
Jack looked around. Carter's house looked like it had been the site of a fairly decent frat party. There were bottles hiding in odd places (like the light fixture) and about two inches of popcorn on the floor. And on the table. And the couch. "Because you need help?"  
  
"Really?" Carter dropped the plastic bin and looked him square in the eyes as she walked over to him. Any trace of panic he thought he'd seen was long gone. "I think you stayed so you could have your way with me now that you're leaving the SGC," she said.  
  
Okay. That might have been a factor in his decision. "What?" He backed up a little and his legs hit the coffee table. "That never crossed my mind," he lied.  
  
"You don't say." Carter looked at him like it might have crossed her mind. A lot. She walked deep into his personal space and pulled him in for a kiss that brought the truth straight out of him.  
  
"Okay," he admitted as she was pulling his shirt over his head. "This is exactly why I'm still here."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
The couch was the closest flat surface that wouldn't cause them too much pain and that's where they ended up. Jack woke up hungry with Carter sprawled across his chest. He stroked Carter's hair until she joined him in the land of the living, thinking that he'd be volunteering for cleaning duty a lot more often.  
  
"Hey," she said in her totally sexy sleepy-voice. "How are you feeling."  
  
"Great," said Jack, because _duh_ , Carter was all over him and naked. "But I think there's a piece of popcorn in my ass." 


End file.
